


Unrequited

by sadifura



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: I loved you. So I was willing to sink further into being the devil for you.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> HHHH I LOVE SURUGA I LOVE HITAGI I LOVE THEIR RELATIONSHIP HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> bakemonogatari and its characters and concept belong to nisioisin

I loved you. So I was willing to sink further into being the devil for you.

\---

We were on the track team together. The "Valhalla Combo", we were. You were so kind back then, so friendly.   
This was when I first fell for you.

"Suruga, I love you."

That's what I've dreamt of you saying ever since I met you.

Ever since the day I met you, the attacks stopped. It was like I was enveloped in that bliss you gave me. I love you, Senjougahara. No...I miss you, Senjougahara.

\---

And then I found out your secret one day. You were weightless; barely a cloud. You weighed absolutely-----nothing. You snapped at me. "Stay out of this. I don't want you getting involved."

"But Hitagi---"

"Don't call me that!" You snapped at me and threatened me with a pencil sharpener. It was close to my eye.

"I could help----"

She put the sharpener closer to my eye.

"I never even liked you! I only wanted to use you for sports, anyway!"

And she turned away, never talking to me again.

I never spoke to her since.

\---

And then _he_ came along.

That guy.

Araragi. 

I found out he became your boyfriend. I don't know how, but I did.

It burned me up inside.

My chest welled up with anger.

The attacks started soon after. I was asleep, but I was awake. 

_HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE_

I rush toward him in the raincoat, aware but not aware.

_KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL_

I'm taking back what's mine. 

So I punch a hole through him. But it comes back. And then----

Her. I see her approach him. 

And I run away.

And I realize that she'll never love a monster like me.


End file.
